Nexus Sword
by Chance Green G King
Summary: Hi I'm chance green the G King brining another story from my crazy mind but I'm not alone my partner BloodyDemon666 is helping me out so we sincerely hope you'll enjoy it This is the tale of how one beast can change his entire destiny and find the values of life. Join Dante and his partner Azreal as they help Team Dai Gurren and carve in their names in history. (Accepting ideas)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone how's it going? His is your man the G King here bringing you another story from my crazy imagination only this time my good friend Bloody Demon666 is helping me out and we bring to you a new Gurren Lagann story now for a little future reference this sticks to the original story yes but it's going to focus on one of the Oc character first the main one and it will have enemy's that don't exist and as usual I don't own the anime along with my partner so by behalf of us both we hope you will enjoy this story**

( **ps there will be opening songs just like the anime only it's we remade it to fit the story )**

* * *

 **(Opening: Sorairo Day's version 1 )**

As the song begins the scene shows Simons drill core along with Azreals fang core including Dante's knife core and then a pair of glowing green eyes seen through a pair of shades.

The scene then changes showing Gurren Lagnn kneeling down on one leg along with Wargon standing talland Oblivion sitting down right next to it and team Gurren at the time composed of Kamina, Yoko, Simon, Boota, Dante and Azreal wake up from a long sleep and then the camera angle turns to the distance showing the sun rising giving a clear view of the area.

the scene then shifts to show the team looking at the sunrise with Simon removing his goggles and Dante giving off a huge grin for his excitement and after words the title appears

 **[ kimi wa kikoeru? boku no kono koe ga, yami ni munashiku suikomareta )**

the scene shifts to simon piloting Lagann and drilling through the earth and blasting off into he sky and opening the hatch showing boota on his shoulder as simon's enjoying the feeling of the sky with the clouds passing by him with Wargon flying nearby.

 **[moshimo sekai ga, imi wo motsuno nara, kon na kimochi mo muda de wa nai? ]**

the scene then shifts to Kamina showing off his sword with flames burning in the background and then Yoko posing with her rifle behind her and hundreds of bullets flying in the background and then finally Azreal with his arms crossed giving off a look of intimidation and the darkness shrouding his background

 **[ akogare ni oshitubusarete , akiramete Tanda ]**

the scene then shifts off to the rest off the team Gurren members Dayakka, Leeron, Rossiu, Gimmy, Darry , Koko and Ruth. And instantly the scene changes to the black siblings Kittan, Kiyoh, Kinon and Kiyal doing their own poses.

[ **hateshinai sora no iro mo shiranaide** ]

the scene then switches to show the team making their way through with simon waving from lagann as they continued onward with the scene changes showing Viral standing right next to Dextro with their gunmen Enkidu and Monterouge in the background along with hundreds of more gunmen

 **[ hashiri dashita omoi ga ima demo kono mune wo tashika ni tataiteru Kara ]**

the scene then shifts to two screens one of Lagnn combining with Gurren becoming Gurren Lagann while the other screen shows Oblivion combining with Wargon becoming Oblivion Wargon and each one doing their own posses.

 **[ kyoh no boku ga saki ni tsuzuku ]**

the scene then shifts to Gurren Lagann and Oblivion Wargon back to back ready to face off an army of gunmen that's surrounded both mecha's

 **[ bokura nari no asu wo kizuite yuku ]**

the scene then shifts to Gurren Lagann punching a gunmen in the face while Oblivion Wargon slams it's massive sword into the ground creating a giant wave of energy while Gurren Lagann sprouted hundreds of drills from its body and created some sort of twister composed of green energy and destroying all the gunmen that were around it.

 **[ Kotae wa so itsumo koko ni aru ]**

the scene then shifts to the main characters who look towards the camera Yoko smiling, Kamina grinning, Boota licking Simons check and then both Dante and Azreal are back to back raising their arms in the air and after words everyone was standing in front of the team dai gurren flag. It then went back to the same spot before with the sun setting and it turning dark with everyone asleep except for Azreal on look out while Simon was looking at his drill core and Dante looking up at the night sky.

 **prologue**

it was as if the odd were against all of us but even with those odds we would perish just cause the whole universe seemed to be waging a war against us. Explains erupted in space as it was an all out battle with one side protecting their home world while the other seemed to be wanting nothing more then their utter destruction.

" We've just lost our shields! " a technician called out, tapping furiously at her thermal keyboard " dam it! Someone get those shields back up! Now! "

" yes mam! Right away " a man saluted her before turning to three of his comrades " let's go! " after that they went running to the generator room.

" We've got enemy breaches on 390 and 517! " another called out in a similar preoccupied tone with with multiple blasts illuminating the heavens up ahead and showing the presence of a black flag with flowing through the winds of stars. It was decorated with a Demonic dark blue skull with red eyes and what seemed to appear was two large blue bolts of lighting facing different sides.

" Well somebody send some troops to intercept them now! " " already on it! "

" Give me an update " a male voice asked in a calm and neutral tone as he walked calmly on the bridge despite the position they were in.

This man had short white hair with a few little bangs covering over his eyes. His clothes consisted off a blue t shirt with a white dragon head on the center accompanied by a pair of dark brown jeens. A red belt, adorned with gold spikes and a gold star for the buckle around his waist. Along with a light green tall necked over coat with gold spikes on the shoulders and three going down the sleeves. On the back was the same symbol fo that of the flag that flew proudly in the mists of this battle. His eyes were crimson but showed no signs he was human.

The sounds of his heavy boots were heard on the deck cutting through the noise of the war that was going on.

" We've only received minor damage, the shields are dropping down fast but a repair tema is on their way "

" the bad news is that we're losing troops, it's almost like there's no end to them at all "

" fear not " he replied confidently striding forward and standing right next to his loyal partner and friend a man wearing a black v shaped hood with a x shaped scar on his left cheek and his eyes were concealed by a pair of black shades. wearing a gray suit with small curved blades sticking out of his fore arms with black pants along with steel tipped boots to match

" so what's our position right now? "

" so far the enemy is showing no signs of retreating, plus the fleet is literally off the charts! " a male technician responded while looking at the blocking radar.

" So here we are again, in a position where all could be lost yet we somehow make it " he then looked towards the man who stared intently at his knife pendant before smirking and gripping it " so what are your orders? " simple we're going in ".

after that a certain mecha was launched right infront of the enemy fleet with its sword held high. All of their comrades were wondering what the hell were they doing. Then the mecha answered their question by giving off a loud war cry before it swung it's massive sword destroying the entire enemy fleet and illuminating in the darkness was two glowing blue eyes

" by all that we strive to protect and where we stand **I REFUSE TO GIVE UP! Just who the hell do you think we are!?** " after that the only thing that was heard was a loud roar that shook the very heavens themselves

* * *

 **This is the tale of man who had yet to realize his destiny as Simon and Kamina's journey continues in their quest to defeat the Gunmen they heard a rumor of another man piloting a very powerful gunmen and as they search for him they learn that ally's of all sorts come with different appearances..**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Stranger!**

Everyday is quit and dark it's as if I was actually sent to hell itself I keep wondering if I'll ever get out of here? One time there were lots of us who just wanted peace nothing more, but even so where there's peace there's always a way for it to shattered like glass, I can't even remember my own face or what I look like but I'm so sleepy

* * *

Somewhere on the surface Team Gurren was traveling around in some sort of marshlands looking for the gunmen pilot from the rumors they heard

" man this is a pain in the ass! " kamina complained as he was all hot and sweaty from being inside Gurren

" if there's supposed to a gunmen pilot like us then why the hell does he or she have to live all the out here!? "

" aw shut up we're right around in the area Dayakka told us to look for him " Yoko said scolding her so called leader as she was covered in bug spray do to there being so many mosquitoes.

" Yep no doubt about it he should be around here somewhere " Leeron added and smacked a mosquitoes " I think this place beats the desert though " Rossiu exclaimed while scouting around with a pair of binoculars while Gimmy and Dary were playing near the trees just not to far away from the group

" well let's hop that we do find after all we could use all the help we can get right? " Simon stated while walking around piloting Lagann.

" yeah your right simon. **Hey pilot or whoever the hell you are come out!** " kamina yelled out and ended up getting hit in the head by one yoko's special bullets that don't kill but they do hurt like hell

" do you always got to yell!? "

" why'd you shot me!? "

" cause you deserved it! " she gave him her response and as kamina was about to say something else they all heard a very loud howl that shook the ground. After everyone heard that some of them felt a chill go up there spines especially for gimmy and dary who ran back to rossiu to hide

" what was that!? " kamina said looking around " that was wolf howl I think " yoko explained

" since when do they howl that loud? " rossiu added while calming down the two kids and then all the sudden they heard loud shooting and screaming plus two gunmen came out of the woods running for their lives.

" Gunmen! " yoko yelled out and was about to fire her rifle until suddenly one of them was blasted by a red beam that pierced its chest and then something came running out of the Forrest and leaped toward the gunmen and began to rip it apart in an instant with the corpse of the beastmen in its jaws.

Everyone was ready to fight this thing until it threw the body into the swamp giving the alligators something to eat. It began to approach the group and when they got a good look at it it was gunmen only this one resembled that of a robotic black wolf on all fours with glowing red eyes and red markings resembling that of scars

" what the? " Simon was in disbelief of what they were seeing " hold on that thing is a gunmen? " kamina was confused " it looks more like wolf to me "

" well of course it does hun~ it's obvious the design is probably based off of one " leeron said in a weird and creepy way. The wolf gunmen then sat like a dog would when it's told to sit and tilted its head to the side in confusion and for some reason the team did the same thing

" what's it tryi- "

" this is unexpected " the wolf cutted kamina off " it's not everyday I find strangers or travelers around these parts, usually there's only animals and beastmen lurking about but since your here I like to know what your business is "

" well were to look for a pilot by the name of Az-real " yoko tried to explain but was having a hard time pronouncing the name right " excuse me but by any chance are you him? " rossiu asked while pointing at the wolf gunmen

" yep you found him, but before we talk I think it be better to take this talk else where " the wolf said turning around and began to walk away until it turned its head around " you coming or what!? "

* * *

(By the way you remember those drawing you see in the break lines? We'll were doing that to ) a drawing of Oblivion walking through the forest appears on the screen

* * *

Second Breakline a drawing of knife in a rock appears on the screen and it looks like that it's faintly glowing blue

* * *

The wolf Gunmen lead them to some sort of old abandoned village in what appeared to be a massive cave and the ceiling was so freaking high you couldn't see it at all.

the team was at awe in this impressive sight that they were seeing and as they passed by a bunch of run downed building they saw house that had torches planted into the ground giving the area some light and on one side of the house was an old generator that seemed so old it should not run making leeron impressed.

after everyone got off their gunmen the wolf gunmen sat down like it did before and a hatch opened with a person jumping out of it. The person that jumped out was about in his early twenties muscular built and stood at 5' 11. his hair was blackish blue with a few white marks around the top, his eyes were emerald green, and he had a X shaped scar on the left side of his face.

His outfit consisted of a tattered grey hood , black tank top, blue denims, a pair of black combat boots and around his waist was two hoisters holding 1911 colt. 45 and over his shoulder was a black short ninja sword.

" Wait so your Azreal? " kamina said thinking he would be a little bit more bigger but yeah he imagined him looking like something else

" yeah I am " he said sitting down lighting a match and staring a campfire " now who are you? "

" I'm Simon and this Boota " " moi "

" I'm Yoko "

" I'm Rassiu and this is Gimmy and Dary " " how'd you do? " they both said

" you can call me Leeron "

" **and I'm Kamina! The mighty, indomitable leader of Team Gurren!** " after he did that big introduction azreal sweatdroped.

( is this guy for reall? " yay big whoop "

" **what'd do you mean big whoop!?** " azreal was still not impressed " geez I feel sorry for guys that have deal with this moron " he said before heading inside to grab something

" **hey quit ignoring me!** " kamina was really pissed off now and the only thing holding him back was simon and rossiu

" come on bro just let it go " " yeah listen to Simon it ain't worth it " they both told him and after a few seconds he calmed down and good thing to azreal brought out dinner " so who's hungry? "

a few minutes later they all finished there meal with full belly's as the result

" man that was good " kamina exclaimed while patting his stomach same with simon heck even Buuta was full

" that was really good, thanks for the meal " yoko thanked azreal making him scratch the side of his head

" heh no problem "

" hey I got a question for you wolf guy "

" hey my names Azreal get it right " he said correcting him " and your question shoot "

" where'd you get that gunmen? " kamina pointed to the massive wolf like gunmen that was right behind azreal

" oh you mean Oblivion I found him during one of my travels, about nine years ago I was traveling through the wastelands and heading here and along the way I found this " azreal then pulled out something from his pocket. It resembled that of a fang only it kept glowing the color red repeatedly and when Simon saw this he got up and got closer to see it.

azreal noticed this and gave it to Simon who brought out his drill core and compared the two of them

" your gunmen it's just like Lagann "

" really how? "

" well I found this drill core in the beginning and then afterwards I found lagann, although this is more of a tooth " he explained and then leeron grabbed both of the drill and fang core.

" Hmmm this is surprising but I think unlike these other gunmen that we've been running into aren't as advanced as lagann or oblivion these mecha's are defiantly something else " he stated before giving both cores back to their respective owners.

" Hey guys check this out! " kamina called the group and they went to the source of the sound and they found him infront of a large boulder

" what is it bro? "

" i said check it out " kamina repeated himself and then pointed to something sticking out of the stone and they all saw what it was. Inside the stone was knife and when they all saw it they all got confused

" a knife? " rossiu spoke up breaking the silence as they all stared at the old blade

" oh that believe it or not that knife was there when I arrived in this old village " azreal explained

" have you ever tried pulling it out? " yoko asked giving it a closer look

" yep I tried that thing would not budge at all " he explained and then kamina got a grip on it " I say it only takes a real man try to take it out "

" yeah sure go on ahead ( in fact I hope you do knock yourself out ) he thought and then everyone watched as Kamina tried to pull the knife out as hard as he could but no dice.

" dam- it - err it won't budge simon! rossiu give me a hand over here! " the two boys went over to help their stubborn leader and even with all three of them together they could not pull it out hell a few minutes later Leeron and gimmy tried to help but even those guys were having no luck and after half and hour of trying they all got tired

" man that thing is really in there " Simon exclaimed " yep that one is deficit ain't it? " leeron added and then they all looked towards yoko who had a feeling what they were about to say

" let me guess you morons want me to try it? " they all nodded their heads in response for yes she then sighed in defeat " fine I'll try " she exclaimed before grabbing it with both hands and took a deep breath getting a tight grip on the handle. When the moment of truth came it just slowly came out making the whole group surprised even yoko

" aw what how come we couldn't pull it out!? " kamina complained that he lost to an old knife and as yoko was about to say something the blade of the knife itself began to repeatedly glow blue

" wow that's so cool! " gimmy exclaimed totally fascinated by the blade

" hey wait a minute it's just like Lagnns drill core "

" and Oblivions fang core " azreal added to simons saying and afterwards kamina took it out of yoko's hands and as he was about to say something the blade stopped glowing " hey what gives is this thing broken? " he asked in frustration.

then as azreal watched kamina he wondered something " can I see that for a moment? " kamina then gave it to him and he then gave it back to yoko when and when that happened he took it again no glow and when he kept giving it to her the blade glowed blue

" just as I thought, it looks like the blade only responds to yoko " azreal stated making leeron nod in agreement ( my at least somebody else is smart )

" but why though? " Simon was really confused as was yoko and then it him " hey if it is a core like our gunmen then maybe there's one around here somewhere "

" yeah simon has a point there so I say let's go look for it and when we find we can add it to team gurren's army "

* * *

after searching for at least an entire hour they were just about to give up until yoko noticed that the repeated glow increased when she was getting closer to some area. She then found herself near a whole cluster of rocks and when she looked at the blade the glow was kept increasing and that was when she noticed a blue glow in rock crack.

In curiosity she got closer and noticed their was an odd shape with the crack ( hmmm what's it trying to show me? )

she thought to herself and indeed the blade was now in full blue after trying to put it in straight but after she put it in sideways it was a perfect fit. She then turned it to the right and when she did the rocks near it began to crack as the blue glow intensified and when it stopped she noticed their was a shadow looming over her and when she looked up she saw the face of what appeared to be a gun men only it looked more reptilian and it was covered in layers of rust and she noticed now two arms were sticking out meaning rest of this old gunmen was buried below.

As she got a closer looked some sort of hatch opened up dividing into three pieces and when it did something fell out of it making a loud sound when it landed. Yoko flinched a little when it did but out of curiosity she went see what it was and when she did she flipped out when she saw that it was a person who was hurt real badly and without a moment without thinking she scooped him up and began to run in search of her friends

( don't worry who ever you are! You'll get some help! )

 **to be continued**

 **Kamina" even as a man travels sometimes you find new adventures and the unexpected that's what it's all about! Next time on Gurren Lagann**

 **I'm a Friend Dam it!**

* * *

 **wow that was long! well folks there you have it the beginning to an amazing story that we know you guys will like and enjoy so that's enough for right now so me and the blood sighning off!**

 **(p.s if you guys like that then come and check out our other story Aceman and the outlaws!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys you ready for more of this story? Well if you are Then your main man the G King along with his partner BloodyDemon bring you all another chapter but that's enough talk so who wants to get this started? (And as usual before we start let's all just be clear that we don't own the anime or it's charcters and neither the song just all the stuff you don't see in their )**

* * *

 **(Opening: Sorairo Day's version 1 )**

as the song begins the scene shows Simon's drill core including Azreal's fang core including Dante's knife core and then a pair of glowing green eyes through a pair of shades.

The scene then changes showing Gurren Lagann kneeling down on one leg with Wargon standing tall and Oblivion sitting down next to it and Team Gurren at the composed of Kamina, Simon, Yoko, Boota, Dante and Azreal waking up from a long sleep. Then the camera angle turns to the distance showing the sun rising giving a clear view of the area.

the scene then shows the team looking at the sunrise with Simon removing his goggles Dante giving off a big grin for his excitement and afterwards the main title appears

 **[ kimi wa kikoeru? boku no kono koe ga, yami ni munashiku suikomareta ]**

the scene then shifts to show Simon piloting Lagann drilling through the earth and blasting off into the sky opening the hatch showing boota on his shoulder as simon's enjoying the feeling in the sky as the clouds passed by him with Wargon flying nearby.

 **[ mosimo sekai ga, imo wo motsuno nara, kon na kimochi mo muda de we nai? ]**

the scene then shows Kamina showing off his sword with flames burning in the background and then it shifts to Yoko posing with her rifle behind her and hundreds of bullets flying in her background and finally it shifts to Azreal with his arms crossed and giving off a look of intimidation with the darkness shrouding his background.

 **[ moshimo sekai ga, imo mutsuno nara, kon na kimochi mo muda de wa nai? ]**

the scene then switches to the rest of team Gurren members Dayakka, Leeron, Rossiu, Gimmy, Darry, Koko and Ruth. And instantly the scene changes to the black siblings Kitan ,Kiyho, Kinon and Kiyal doing their own poses.

 **[ hateshinai sora no iro mo shiranaide ]**

The scene then switches to show the team making their way through with simon waving from lagann as they continued onward to with the scene changes to show Viral standing right next to Dextro with their gunmen Enkidu and Monterouge with hundreds in the background with hundreds of gunman.

 **[ hashiri dashita omoi ga ima demo, Kongo mine tashika ni tataiteru kara ]**

The scene then shifts to two screens one of lagann combining with gurren becoming Gurren Lagann while the other shows oblivion combining with wargon and becoming Oblivion Wargon and each one doing their own poses.

 **[ kyoh no bosky ga soon saki ni tsuzuku ]**

the scene hen shifts showing to Gurren Lagann and Oblivion Wargon back to back ready to face off an army of gunmen that's surrounded both mecha's.

 **[ boko nari no asu wo kizuite yuku ]**

the scene then shifts to Gurren Lagann punching a gunmen in the face while the Oblivion Wargon slams it's massive sword into the ground creating a massive wave of energy while Gurren Lagann sprouts hundreds of drills from its body and created some sort of green twister composed of green energy destroying all the gunmen around it

 **[ kotae wa so itsumo Kokomo ni aru ]**

the eh scene then shifts to the main characters who look towards the camera yoko smiling , kamina grining, boota licking simons cheek and then both azreal and dante back to back with their arms in the air. Afterwards everyone was standing infront of the team dai gurren flag. Then it shifts to the same spot before with the sun setting and it turning dark with everyone fast asleep except for azreal who was on look out while Simon was looking at his drill core and dante looking up from the sky

 **this is the tale of a man who has yet to realize his destiny. After the group heard rumors of some else like them piloting a gunmen they went to search for Azreal. Upon finding him they discover a knife core seemingly belonging to a gunmen but as they searched Yoko uncovers it along with a mysterious pilot badly injured**

 **Chapter two**

 **I'm a Friend Dam It!**

" man where is it? " kamina complained trying to find the gunmen that belonged to the knife core

" that's a good question you'd think it'd be easy to find especially around here " Simon added and began to dig underground cause he figured it be down there somewhere at least that's what he thought

" couldn't it be underground or buried somewhere? " Rossiu asked himself while areal was looking too.

" well I hope that there'll be a sign as least, but good thing there's a good chunk of ground to look on "

" **Everyone get over here! Now!** " everyone instantly turned cause that was Yoko's voice and when they did they saw that she was carrying somebody.

the group instantly rushed over to her " who the heck is this guy? " kamina asked

" there's no time for that we got to get him treatment right now! " she yelled changing the subject and while they were doing that Azreal quickly opened the door to his home

" alright yoko! What are you waiting for bring him in here now! ".

* * *

a few minutes later everyone else was waiting for azreal to finish the strangers treatment and while they were waiting yoko explained what had happened.

" So you found the gunmen that the knife core belonged to? " Simon asked " yeah that's just about it " yoko explained.

" I'm actually interested in knowing what the gunmen looked liked " Leeron said chiming in " well that's the thing...it's entirely different from any other gunmen that we have ever seen before ".

" how so? " rossiu asked in interest " well it's massive and I'm not kidding it's pretty big and it sort of resembled like some sort of.. I don't know a lizard maybe? ".

" Hmmm, that defiantly peaks my intrist " leeron exclaimed while having some sort of wild imagination.

" well where is it? " kamina asked wanting to see it himself " it's somewhere north and most of its body is buried so we'll need to dig it up "

" well what are we waiting for!? I say we go ahead and check the thing out! " kamina said as he got into Gurren and headed in the direction to where yoko said.

" we'll go with him " simon said as he hoped into lagann while she nodded " alright I'll stay here with the patient " she answered and with that they were off with rossiu, Gimmy and Dari in tow.

when they were gone azreal came out getting yoko's attention " how is he? " she asked in worry due to her finding him " he's in a lot of rough shape but I short of doubt that he'll make it ".

" why do you say that? " he sat down while whipping his hands off " I don't know how long he's been inside that thing but the wound got a little infected plus he should not even be alive right now ".

" But yet he his " yoko pointed out as azreal just finished cleaning a few medical tools " that's the amazing thing he didn't die, it's as if something helped hi stay alive..." He paused for moment before sighing and took a drink out of a canteen " by the way you can see him if you want to ".

" I think I will " she said entering the house. The inside of azreals home was rather large but yet it was clean and the room was decorated with all sorts of unusual objects that surprised yoko.

She then entered another room and found the person that she saved. Currently he was fast asleep but she could tell that he was wrapped up in bandages. She pulled up a stool and sat down and looked at his features. He now saw that the boy appeared to be around her age he had long white hair that went past his shoulders and for some reason his ears were pointy like a wolfs. And his fangs looked more like canine and less human but then again everyone looks different.

( he looks human... But then again how was he able to pilot that gunmen? ) she asked herself while looking at the knife core that was still blinking.

she went in for a closer look and brushed a few bangs away form his face ( even for a stranger I do have to admit he's kind of cute ) she thought before raising the sheets and was surprised that literally his whole chest was wrapped up with bandages and there were many stains of blood on them as well.

seeing this she was horrified ( what could have done this to him? ) she thought before she tired to touch him but in an instant the strangers eyes began to slowly open before they snapped open revaluing his eyes to look more like red stars surrounded in blue.

The stranger gasped startling yoko chase he grabbed her hand and was breathing heavily as he looked around his surroundings " whe- where am I? ".

" it's okay " he looked to yoko " your alright " she said smiling reassuring him while hiding the fact that his eyes were literally something out of this world.

he then calmed down and slowed down his breathing before letting go off yoko's hand " what happened? " " you were badly hurt so I brought you over here " she explained.

" Wargon? Where's wargon? " " you mean your gunmen? " " yes, is he still intact? ".

" I think so but it's covered in rust..." She explained as he sat up but cringed in pain a little and saw the bandages " geez I'm a wreck " he exclaimed before taking some water that yoko was giving to him.

" How did you end up in your gunmen like that? " she asked the stranger who gave a satisfied sigh " if I remover correctly I was fighting "

" who? " " the beastmen...".

* * *

somewhere else a dog beastmen was running through a hallway before he opened a door standing informs of his leader

" Captain Dextro! Private Doug reporting in! " he said saluting.

Dextro appeared to be a mixture of a mixture of a falcon mixed with the fur of a tiger. He had a more human appearance with three whiskers on his face and had two green cat like eyes. His arms were like a birds talon but yet they were more like paws. His hair was orange and it had black stripes on it

including fur on his bare forearms and what appeared to be two wings hanging down out of his gray uniform behind him.

Along with the uniform he wore black leather pants with a shoulder piece resembling light brown armor on his right arm.

he grunted as he moved a large stack of papers to the side on his desk " well out with it " he said in a unpleased tone. " yes our sensors have picked up the signal of the war beast " " pfft, that's impossible we destroyed that thing and buried it in the earth ".

" Well I'm afraid that we were wrong sir, Infact there is no doubt that it is the same signal from five years ago.. " Doug started " not only is it still functioning but it appears that the pilot is still alive as well.

Upon hearing that dextro growled " alright send a squad over there composed of thirty gunmen and eliminate it while the sun is still out! immediately! " he roared while throwing something heavy at the wall barely missing the poor dog who was fearing through his life.

" Yes! Yes sir! " after that he fled to give the order. " dammit! " dextro said slamming his fist on the desk making it dent " that abomination is still alive what's more the war beast still lives...the spiral king will not be happy about this..."

* * *

A drawing of the stranger falling out of his gunmen appears on to the screen.

* * *

another drawing appears showing kamina and the group excavating the large gunmen with the enemy shadows closing in without them knowing.

* * *

" whoaaaa " both gimmy and dari exclaimed in awe as they looked up to the large gunmen that was towering over them.

Its been only five minutes since they got there and already thanks to Simon and kamina using their gunmen they we're easily able to dig up the rest of the strangers gunmen.

" Wow this thing is huge! " kamina exclaimed now getting a full look at it. The gunmen was very large easily towering over gurren making it the largest gunmen that they have seen so far. It stood on two large legs and behind it was a long large tail that had two arms supporting it in the front. The back of the gunmen appeared to be covered in trident shaped spikes that got smaller as it went down further to the tip of its tail.

" this is defiantly a very unusual design " leeron exclaimed as he was looking at his screen that showed the gunmen's blue prints that's to his little mech spiders that were all over it.

" How so? " Simon asked in interest as he went over and looked on the screen along with everyone else who became interested " well this gunmen is very old and what's more the whole entire body structure is based off a skeleton ".

" how's that possible? " rossiu asked " well I'm detecting traces of bone fragments inside the gunmen so apparently the bones themselves turned into metal. All because the structure is based on skeletal bone parts, here the spine is located and right here is where the brain used to be at " leeron said pointing out at the screen.

" I don't get it how can you turn bones into metal? " kamina asked

" I don't really know but I'm surprised it's still in tact " he exclaimed taking a look at it for a moment " but there's something inside of it "

" what do you see? " simon asked and reply he got was leeron pointing a large dot that was in the center of the gunmen only adding more questions.

* * *

" You were fighting gunmen? " yoko asked and the stranger nodded " yes me and my friends were fighting to protect our village ".

" Where is it? " " somewhere up north of here it's called Makura village " he explained before getting up out of bed but fell onto the floor.

" what are you doing!? " she said rushing to his side and helping him up but he continued to try and walk " I have to get back, I need to know if there okay... ".

" You won't be able to if you don't get some rest " yoko stated firmly before she stopped him and pushed him back into bed " if you want to see them then your gonna have to recover first! ".

the stranger then growled before giving up and layed back down cringing in a little pain " fine ".

" If you don't mind what is your name? " she asked as the stranger looked at her for a brief moment before looking away " Dante, my name is Dante " " well dante nice to meet you I'm Yoko Littner ".

" So yoko? Wargon is still in tact? " " yeah it is but like it said its covered in rust so I don't think it's a good idea to be using it. Oh that reminds me I think this belongs to you " she said holding out the knife core.

" That's strange " " what is? " " it only replies to me and no one else before so whys it doing that? " he explained as he got it back and held it firmly in his grip ( if I've been asleep I wonder how the village is doing? ) Dante thought to himself.

Then the entire ground shook surprising the two of them and when they looked outside they saw that it was caused by a group composed of thrity gunmen " this isn't good " Dante exclaimed and in an instant yoko brought out her over sized electric sniper rifle and aimed it toward the gunmen firing and taking out three of them and quickly grabbed dante's right hand so she could get a better aiming position.

As they were running Dante was complelty surprised by how yoko was able to fight so well since she didn't even have a gunmen. The gunmen were trying to figure out where the firing was coming from so yoko decided to use that to her advantage.

" yoko right here " Dante said panting and and motioned her to move to a large colum that provided a lot of protection and cover for a sniper like herself but noticed that dante was still no position to move. " oh god dante I'm sorry! are you okay?! " she asked helping dante sit back agaisnt a rock " don't worry about me I'm fine, you just do what you got to do ".

" okay " yoko setter up her rifle in position and handed the radio to dante " I need to contact Kamina and tell him to get his ass over here now! " she said now firing off her rifle taking out and adding five more gunmen to the list.

" hello!? Is the one guy that's called Kamina there? " " yeah that's me! And wait a minute who the hell are you?! " " I'm- " " you've taken yoko hostage haven't you?! " " no I- ".

" when I go over there I'm gona!- " but after that Dante snapped at the self proclaimed leader since he wasn't letting him talk " **hey! Asshole! Shut the (Beep) up! I'm a friend dammit! "** he sighed and took a deep breath before contInuit " listien we don't have a lot of time! So get your buddy's over here and fast! ".

" alight were on our way just hang on! " the raidio replied " Rodger that " he said before looking to yoko " yoko! There on their way! " " that's great to hear! " yoko yells back since that was the only way how they could hear each other and the gunmen platoon was closing in.

" i only hope that they can make it in time or else were toast! " yoko exclaimed before throwing a flash grenade so that it could throw them off despite being in giant mecha suits.

( wargon of your still able to hear me then hear me now. Please get your rusted fat ass over here! )

* * *

back at the place where Dante's gunmen was the camera zooms in closer and closer before the gunmen opens it eye and emits a loud growl before the screen goes black.

 **To be contiued**

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **Kamina. Sometimes when your a man and your traveling through the world a lot can happen and meeting a new friend is one of them next time on Gurren Lagann**

 **I Am Reborn!**

* * *

 **yep this story is not dead and I am so sorry for those that read this one a lot and wonder if their will be another chapter so i hope that you can forgive me and my partner for the delay we've been really busy and I haven't had the righht insperation to help contiue it and now that I've got the complete season of Gurren Lagann I might be able to get that freaking rush.**

 **And Hey partner what do you think?**

 **Okay that's enough for right now so until next time**

 **G King and the Demon!**

 **Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi guys how are you all doing?! This is your main man the G King brining you all another long awaited chapter of Nexus Sword witch is a Co op I'm doing with my friend Bloodydemon666 who I'm giving a shout out to**

 **" I ain't gonna give on this thing! Cause I'm going to get my flow going again! "**

 **okay that I had to get off my chest there and yes I'm serious I'm going to try and work more on this story so if there are people who read this then here me and let me hear you!**

 **Also i do apologize for those who were confused by the opening In chapter 2 along with the other chapters I'll be sure to fix those when I can**

 **Now that's done what do you say that we get this story continuing on?**

 **Opening Sorano days Version 1**

As the song begins the scene shows Simon's drill core followed by Dante's knife core and Azreal's fang core before a glowing green eyes are seen through a pair of shades.

The scene then changes showing Gurren Lagann kneeling down on one leg with Wargon standing tall and Oblivion sitting down right next to it as the members of Team Gurren at the time composed of Kamina, Simon, Yoko, Boota, Dante and Azreal wake up from a long sleep before the scene changes again.

The scene changes to the giving a clear view of the sky with the team looking at the sunrise with Simon removing his goggles and Dante giving off a big grin for his excitement and afterwards the main title appears.

 **[ kimi wa kikoeru? boku no kono**

 **koe ga,** **yami ni munashiku**

 **suikomareta ]**

The song now begins with simon piloting lagann and drilling through the earth and blasting off into the sky opening the hatch showing boota on his shoulder as the young boy is enjoying the feeling in the sky as the clouds passed by him with wargon flying nearby.

 **[ moshimo sekai ga, imo mutsuno**

 **nara, kon na kimochi mo muda de wa nai? ]**

As the song progresses it shows Kamina showing off his sword with flames in the background before it shifts to yoko posing with her rifle as it finally shifts to Azreal with his arms crossed giving off a look of intimidation with the darkness shrouding his background.

 **[ akogare ni oshitsubusarete akiramete tanda ]**

The scene then switches to the rest of team gurren members Dayakka, Leeron, Rossiu, Gimmy, Darry, Koko and Ruth before it shows the black siblings Kitan along with his sisters Kihyo, Kinon, and Kiyal doing their own poses.

 **[ hateshinai sora no iro mo**

 **shiranaide ]**

The the scene then switches to show the team making their way through with the with leeron waving from lagann as Simon was piloting it to yoko who was ridding on gurren with their little base tied to its back with both wargon and oblivion following along with them before the scene now changes to show Viral standing next to Dextro with their gunmen Enkidu and Monterouge in the background with hundreds of gunmen ready to fight.

 **[ hashiri dashita omoi ga ima demo**

 **kono mune wo tashika ni tataiteru kara ]**

The scene then shifts to two screens one of lagann combining with gurren to become Gurren Lagann while the other shows both Oblvion and Wargon uniting into Oblivion Wargon with each mech doing their own posses.

 **[ kyoh no boku ga sono saki ni tsuzuku ]**

Later both Gurren Lagann and Oblivion Wargon back to back ready to face off an army of gunmen that's surrounded both mecha's

 **[ bokura nari no asu wo kizuite yuku ]**

Gurren Lagann is now seen punching an incoming gunmen in the face while Oblivion Wargon is seen slamming its massive sword into the ground creating a massive wave of energy while gurren lagann sprouts hundreds of drills from its bodyn making some sort if green energy twister that destroys all the enemy gunmen around it.

 **[ kotae wa so itsumo koko ni aru ]**

As the song begins to end all of the main characters turn to the screen kamina grining, yoko smiling, Simons cheek being licked by his oeuvre pig mole Boota before it shows Dante and Azreal back to back with their fists in the air with the current team members standing infront of their trademark Team Dai Gurren flag.

tvJust when it's about over it shows the same spot from before with sun setting instantly turning it to night time with everyone falling asleep excluding azreal who was on look out while Simon was looking at his drill core along with boota and Dante gazing up at the stars in the night sky.

* * *

 **Narator voice going off**

 **zThis is the tale of a man who has yet to realize his destiny along with another being who's seeking his own purpose. Last time Yoko had successfully brought an unexpected stranger**

 **who fell out of an old gunman heavily injured but stayed alive to the mechs life support. The stranger reveals himself as Dante a beastmen hybrid who was waging war against the gunmen. But it was only mere moments later that the enemy had begun their assault and just when it seemed that the odds were against them a ray of Hope showed itself.**

 _ **CHAPTER 3**_

 _ **Hell I REBORN!**_

 _ **Location Tepelin the Royal capital**_

Curently a messenger had just delivered a report to his serperior officer and dismissed him before he pressed a button showing it was a voice com

" bring them all in at once " the figure commanded and proceeded to a meeting room.

Then

Lights began to come up in a straight line revealing the total of six figures including the one that called them all sitting on a front circular table.

" what is this about? " a beast man looking like a sloth asked in a very bored tone **Strike team special forces: Lock the Slow.**

" who cares! I had to stop everything I had to do for this! " a female beast man with short pink hair said and had a set of of long bunny ears wearing a revealing black unitard with her pink eyes showing. **Strike team special forces: Mari the Quick.**

" tssk,tssk,tssk, honessstly why mussst you be sssso impatient Mari? " a beast man resembling that of a rattle snake wearing a dark brown robe asked in a displeased tone with his tail rattling. **Strike team special forces: Orochi the Ambush.**

" you shut up Orochi! I can do what ever I want! " as the rabbit girl kept going on and on a large hammer shark beast man growled ( I hate those two so much ) he thought to himself. **Strike team special forces: Growler the Savage**

One beast man was unfazed by all of this and simply kept his composure. He had black fur and the ears of a cat with eyes blue as the sky. As for clothes simple plain white shorts.

" what this about? " the cat beastman asked his mentor in curiousity. **Strike team special forces: Lector the Scout.**

The one in charge had bright blue skin with black spots and red eyes resembling that of a humanoid salamander wearing a brown fladora with a wide floppy rim along with a leather jacket and dark pants to add to his serious figure.

 **Strike team special forces leader Captain Bane the Ace**

" your about to find out " bane awnsered as he began to play through a hologram of Dextro who saluted bane

" captain bane. " " dextro, you said that it was urgent need so you better report and not waste our time " " yes sir, I'm afraid the mission that the mission regarding the War Beast Wargon is still alive ".

" I'm not surprised " bane replied while his team had a different view whispering to each other but was silenced as Dextro contiued " anyways, I've dispatched a team to dispose of them but it appears that it's been confirmed the gunmen known as Gurren Lagann and Oblivion are there as well ".

" don't bother sending renforcements " " but sir they- " dextro was cut off " if you wish to defeat this enemy we must know more about our foe and when the moment comes we will send you assistantance. So do what you will ".

" yes sir " dextro said saluting bane as the hologram version of himself disapeared

" are you kidding me? First me had to worry about humans piloting gunmen and now the war beast is still intact?! " mari cried out in frustration with orochi adding into it

" thisss will be troubling timessss indeed ". " I say we just go and finish what we started " grolwer suggested " and end this cause for all we know not even four generals might stand a chance ".

" I'd have to agree with grolwer, captain what should we do? By all do respect to we might need to take some action eventually " lector asked his captain who then stood up.

" for right now we will use this to our advantage to gather information about our enemys is in future battles. Send in Blockade ".

* * *

The battle at the cave was begining to intensify as the gunmen were getting closer to Yoko and Dante as they waited for the rest of the team to help back them up.

" we're sitting ducks out here! " " you don't think I know that?! " the red head retorted back before she fired away her rifle taking out an incoming gunmen and contiued to doing it by timing her shots.

( this ain't good were gonna last much longer in this situation ) dante said to himself before something caught his eye sticking out of the ground.

Thinking it could help out he pulled it out of the ground and was surprised to it was actually a mortar along side it was a small ammo crate full of bombs that it fired. Seeing this made Dante grin

( what luck ) he said to himself before he began to set it up and while yoko dogged enemy fire she noticed dante setting up the weird contraption.

" what are you doing?! " Dante looked at her with a smirk on his face as he was loading a bomb into the tube " ever seen one of these before? " " no! " yoko replied as she took out another gunmen making it bite the dust.

" well your in for a real treat and I'd cover my ears if I were you! " dante said as he aimed it in he right angle and fired off the bomb sending it into the air and going towards a small group of gunmen that was getting closer before one of them spotted it.

" incoming! " one of the gunmen said scattering away while one guy was confused and before be even knew what hit him litteraly he blew up crossing another enemy off the list

" now how do ya bastards like me now?! " dante yelled out as he began to load another bomb and looked towards yoko " what are you looking at?! Get them clustered up and take them out! "

" yeah, gotcha! " yoko replied as dante fired off another bomb while yoko kept on firing her rilfle while gurren lagann punched away an incoming gunmen while oblivion bit off one of their arms.

" oh yeah! Keep on coming ya bastards! " kamina yelled out as the combined mech contiued it's onslaught on the enemy.

" hey! One of you fools! Capture those two! " the commanding beast man called out ordering his troops figuring that they would surrender if a few of there comrades were captured holding them hostage.

" no you don't! " azreal stated as oblivion opened its jaw and fired an energy blast right at a few gunmen catching on what the enemy were trying to do

" Yoko look out! " azreal cried out as oblivion blasted an incoming gunmen as the rest of the team could only watch as the gunmen standing over both yoko and dante were about to finish them both off.

However it was stopped and everyone was literally shocked by this sight as for both the red and white head there eyes opened to see that the gunmen was in a large set of jaws being trashed around like a rag doll.

However to Dante he couldn't help but smile because it was none other then his partner Wargon. Now that his gunmen was unburied his full form could be seen now he stood at least three stories tall and resembled that of a robotic T Rex but do to the large amounts of rust ( **It's basically Grimlock from transformers fall of cybertron I mean his head is the image for this story. Hey! He's my favorite! )**

After a few more times of thrashing the gunmen in its mouth it snapped the freaking thing in two peice before it turned to face dante before it did something that literally shocked everyone

" _Dante! You insolent Fool! "_ silence lasted for about five seconds before kamina spoke up

" what the hell!? Is someone piloting that thing?! " " how can that be though? I mean the guy that yoko found is its pilot so how is it still even running? " simon wondered as they all contiued to watch this event unfold.

" nice to see you too wargon " dante said greeting the war beast while it continued to snap at him " that's all you have to say? Look at how much dam rust I've got! " " well sorry! " dante snapped back contiuing to argue with the machine while everyone else was just speechless by what was happening.

" Dante? how is that thing speaking?! " yoko asked wanting an awnser and aimed her sniper rifle at the mech who looked at her " I really like to see you try redhead go ahead make me more mad! " the mech spoke up in a threatning tone.

" yoko I'll explain later because we got bigger problems... " dante said calming down the tensions very little before he approached his mech " ...as for you we got some bad guys to beat " dante said pointing out to the opposing beastmen.

" fine but we're not done with this " wargon stated as the hatch on its chest opened with Dante hopping inside and with the hatch closing and inside the systems went alive with multiple screens showing wargon's condition along with the radar that tracked all nearby enemy movement.

After dante plugged in his knife core the meter began to increase and once he tampered with a few buttons he was ready " now, war beast unit Wargon move out! ".

All of the sudden three gunmen lunged right to wargon and in an instant the large mech had swipped them all away with its large tail now joining in on the fight giving off a roar.

As it seemed that the battle was gonna end something began to make a loud humming noise and pretty soon something crashed into the cave shaking the ground concealing itself in a cloud of dust.

The dust then cleared showing a very large gunmen. It had a massive demonic looking face on its torso showing off very large teeth with red outlines while the rest of its body war picth black covered in heavy looking armor.

It then turned its attention to the brigade " Blockade present, death is the only way out. Humans your lives will end and my leaders shall be pleased " the black gunmen now identifying itself as blockade said before all of the sudden multiple holes began to open from all over its body.

About two seconds later concentrated laser fire came out of the holes and darted right at the brigade who tried to move out of the way but wargon just fired off a blue energy blast from its jaw instantly destroying the attack.

" hey, who ever the heck you are I want you to stay out of this cause I need to be sure that I'm still strong and not weak " dante said sternly with his voice full of determination.

" okay. This guys all your kamina said over the voice com as Gurren Lagann went over near the rest of the team " wait! Shouldn't we stop him? He's still injured " yoko protested in concern.

" don't worry, he'll be alright and from the way how his gunmen is I'd say he'll defiantly be alright " azreal said speaking through oblivion joining in on the watch as wargon proceeded towards blockade.

" hmmm? So this is the all mighty war beast? What a joke! " the black gunmen said as it attempted to punch wargon away but instead the large metal t rex caught it on its jaw and threw it much to its shock before it was crushed and the large mech threw it against a wall.

" what?! how is it that strong? " blockade questioned " I wouldn't underestimate me cause for all you know I will be the last opponent you will fight and the one that will end your life " wargon said firmly as blockade got back up and brought out a massive looking battle axe.

" we'll just have to see! " blockade roared as it life's forward while wargon prepared for a countert attack as its tail began to spin like a drill and then knocked the attack way before blockade fire a red beam right at wargon making it slid back in pain.

" come on big guy! you gonna let him push you around?! dante cried out with the mech responding " no " as it regained its focus and charged forward giving off a roar and before anyone could react blockade attempted to strike with its axe but was instead caught by the war beast's massive jaws crushing it before it fired a blue energy blast from its mouth making the black mecha skid back.

" why you! " blockade growled as it halted itself " take this! " before long the black mech had opened multiple hatches and from those openings came out a lot of missles but most of them were blasted by wargons breath attack that missed only three making the t rex like mech recoil in pain while dante grunted inside " hang on wargon! ". now just as the mech was gonna counterstrike blockade scored a direct hit tearing its left arm off making it scream out in pain before it used its tail to knock it away.

From the early Team Gurren brigade wargon was in quite a bit of a tight spot right now and all the members could do was only just watch the fight as it continued " he's not gonna make it! " rossiu pointed out with kamina saying something as well.

" just have faith in him, he wanted to do this so that's why we're staying out of the way cause that's what he aksed us to do, so as a man I'll do what ever I'll have to do and for right now I'm gonna keep my word ".

" but- " rossiu was about contiue but couldn't find the right words " he's right ya know " azreal added " just have faith in him that's all we can do ".

" _Dante give me your power! Right now! "_ wargon demanded as he caught and intercepted a punch from Blockade " _show me that fighting spirit!_ " after hearing that dante finally snapped out of it and gave off a smirk.

" I hear ya so let's go! " after giving off a loud war cry Wargon roared as well before it backed up and useed its long tail to smack baricade into the air. Now seizing the opertunity dante twisted his knife core making the energy meter go up and before long wargon became coated in blue energy.

As the energy enveloped him for a few more seconds he then roared dismissing it and showed off its new look. The mech looking T. rex was silver decorated with bright red and golden patterns with its bright blue eyes glowing along with its left arm restored.

" what just happened? " rossiu asked with leeron popping up " just as I thought that mech is giving off an incredible amount of energy but it's also coming from our mysterious friend as well, infact the meters its givng off is just like when lagann combines with gurren ".

" so what if you've got a new look it don't matter cause its over! " blockade cried out as it dashed right down and began to spin like a drill making dante chuckle " left for it. let him have it wargon! ' all of the sudden the tip and tail of the warbeast began to rotate slowly " I know that, Hell I feel Reborn! ". As it was going the tail began giving off blue energy with the large mech prepare g to swipe its tail

" **Shattering Drill Smash!** " once wargon cried that out it swung its rotating tail right at blockade that instantly crushed the black mech that gave off a final scream of agony and once the opponent was defeated wargon gave off a mighty roar of victory.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Next time**

 **Kamina: Even if your a strong man with a righteous heart we all get homesick and sometimes they remind you of the good and bad times that help make up who you are next time on Gurren Lagann**

 **Chapter 4**

 **If you wanna destroy my home you gotta go through me!**

* * *

 **Wow! its been a while ever since I updated this story and made a new chapter for it so I am sorry for the wait but I hope that you all liked this and hopefuly I can make more updates like this later especially since its now 2017 so I'm looking forward to see what it has to offer and kickass while I'm at it.**

 **So until next time...**

 **G KING!**

 **Out!**


End file.
